UN DIA
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Blondie, ahora no es el momento para estar filtrando mis llamadas. Tu eres la única cuyo paradero es desconocido, y no se dónde estan Stefan y Elena, Al menos llama a tu madre. LA RESPUESTA A DONDE ESTABA CAROLINE ESE DIA. Caroline, acepta que esta enamorada de Klaus y lo hace mas que para ella misma, y pasa UN DIA con él en Atlanta que pasara...


**___Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni Caroline, ni Klaus, pertenecen a CW y a L.J. Smith. _**

**___Este fic participa en el reto "Una canción, una historia" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_**

**___Esta basado en la canción "Never Let me Go" de Florence and The Machine_**

* * *

_Looking up from underneath,_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea._

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under._

_Abril 23, 3:00 am_

_Caroline PDV_

Estoy harta de toda esta mierda, El virus del destripador, Enzo, Tom, Los "Viajeros", Liv, Markos, Elena y Stefan teniendo visiones de ellos en un universo paralelo, Tyler… todo esto es abrumador, prácticamente ya no aguanto. Me detengo un poco y trato de observar todo desde otra perspectiva. Y aunque parezco la misma ya no lo soy. He cambiado, he madurado, y aun así la neurótica dentro de mí se está volviendo loca. Y estoy enamorada de alguien. Sin embargo es imposible, y es que casi no puedo respirar, me falta el aire, y no es que lo necesite mucho, sino que siento que el corazón me va a explotar, y es que si no lo veo, si no hablo con él, me voy a desmoronar. Necesito escapar de aquí, aunque, posiblemente, escapar de aquí signifique hundirme más en este estúpido sentimiento. Estar enamorada del que alguna vez fue nuestro peor enemigo. Tomo el teléfono y lo llamo.

Un instante después me arrepiento, pero es demasiado tarde… él contesto muy rápido… pensé que estaría dormido y me daría tiempo de colgar…

— Hola, Caroline. — Me respondió, Klaus al otro lado de la línea.

Me quede muda por un instante, no sabía que él estaría despierto y contestaría tan rápido y es que escuchar su voz era tranquilizador pero a la vez inquietante, es como cuando te rompen el cuello, tranquilizador pero a la vez no puedes respirar, te desmayas y luego el dolor de la muerte, hasta que despiertas de nuevo, tranquilo, vivo, pero adolorido. Es que su voz me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar. Pero a la vez escucharlo me tranquiliza. Es una sensación difícil de explicar. Como cuando dicen que si estás enamorado sientes mariposas en el estómago, pero en realidad lo que sientes son unas nausea terribles, unos mareos agotadores, aunados una pesadez en las piernas que no te deja caminar, y la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro no te deja pensar. Y la normalidad solo llega cuando estas entre sus brazos.

— Hola, Klaus. Te necesito. — dije casi susurrando, así simplemente me rendí, como si con esas palabras le dijera todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

— ¿Qué necesitas, AMOR? — Me respondió. Yo necesitaba verlo.

— ¡A ti! ¡Quiero verte! ¿Hablar? No aquí, pero si hoy, y ciertamente Nueva Orleans está muy lejos. — No podía, no quería detenerme. Lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba sentir la confianza, tranquilidad, la seguridad que sentí, esa vez que me salvo de Ric. Necesitaba escucharlo decir esas palabras otra vez. "Está bien, está bien, soy yo, estás a salvo" recordé sus palabras en mi mente.

— Calma, está bien, ¿está bien si te envió un boleto de avión, para… Atlanta? —

— Esta bien… — respondí casi sin aliento.

— Espera un momento, hago el movimiento y te llamo en cinco minutos, AMOR— y me colgó.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida y es que me sentía hundida, creo que esa es la mejor palabra para describirlo, había sucumbido a sus encantos a pesar de que una vez le había dicho que yo era demasiado lista para ser seducida por él. Todo a mi alrededor se rompía a pedazos y yo todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en él. Y es que solo podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo de este modo, estaba loca, perdida, e irremediablemente enamorada de él. ¡Ya!, me doy por vencida, sin él la vida es más difícil de lo que parece. Ya no puedo pasar otro día sin llamarlo y hablar con él.

Mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿dime? — conteste.

— Ok, mañana cuando amanezca tienes que tomar tu vuelo que sale de Richmond a las 7:15 a.m. Delta Airlines, Primera Clase, nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Atlanta. El boleto de regreso es abierto, AMOR…— me dijo con cariño.

— Gracias — susurre.

Trate de dormir pero no pude, estaba demasiado ansiosa por verlo, demasiado desubicada, es que no podía soportar todo lo que está pasando, y yo lo único que quiero es estar con él.

El tiempo paso mientras yo estaba demasiado inquieta en la cama, no podía creer que lo había hecho, había aceptado a pasar un día con él, lejos de aquí. Me dispuse a preparar algo de equipaje, un abrigo, y un cambio de ropa, unas bolsas de sangre en una pequeña hielera portátil dentro de una mochila, por si algo pasaba.

Cuando llegue a Atlanta, decidí apagar mi celular no quería saber nada de nadie. Baje del avión y ahí estaba él, con esa media sonrisa suya, esperándome todo galante con su suéter beige y sus caquis esperándome. Cuando lo vi no pude más que correr hacia él, abrazarlo y llorar.

— Está bien, está bien, soy yo, estoy aquí — Me dijo, acariciando mi cabeza.

— Es que no puedo, no aguanto más. —dije entre sollozos.

— Calma, calma, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero no llores. — dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome la frente. — sabes que siempre, oye lo bien, siempre estaré a una llamada de distancia para ti.

— Lo sé — dije entre sollozos. Y esa sensación de estar ahogándome seguía ahí, pero se estaba volviendo tranquilizadora, como si debajo de toda la presión del mar, hubiera encontrado un lugar para descansar.

—Vamos desayunamos en el coche y luego comemos algo en un restaurante — me dijo tomándome de la mano con una sonrisa. Yo estaba más tranquila, lo jale hacia a mí y lo bese.

Nos besamos por un largo rato, como en las películas, fue uno de esos besos en los que en cuanto sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos, cierras los ojos, sientes esas mariposas en el estómago, sientes ese mareo, sientes que estas a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero tienes alguien para sostenerte, alguien que pase lo que pase evitara que caigas. Mientras el me sostenía por la cintura, yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, nuestros cuerpos estaban e perfecta sincronía, y nuestras lenguas se atacaban la una a la otra, ocasionándome un mar de sensaciones, me sentía desfallecer, y a la vez me sentía en las nubes. Nos estuvimos besando por un buen rato hasta que nos separamos, porque sentimos las miradas de la gente en nosotros.

Salimos del aeropuerto, rumbo al estacionamiento, el abrazándome, caminábamos en silencio pero yo me sentía más tranquila, éramos una de esas parejas de jóvenes enamorados (aunque él ya no lo sea tanto, ji) en las que el silencio no es falta de comunicación, su abrazo me decía todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme segura, sentirme tranquila. Subimos al auto un Lincoln Zephyr que él había alquilado un poco más temprano. En una hielera del auto había bolsas de sangre, me dio una, y me ofreció un vaso, el había vaciado un poco de la suya en uno, y lo había colocado en un portavasos. Hice lo mismo.

— Te extrañe — me dijo, acercándose para besarme cuando un semáforo nos tocó en rojo.

— Yo, también —le dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

— ¿De que querías hablar, AMOR? — me pregunto con esa media sonrisa suya, y ese acento que me fascinaba.

— De ti y de mi —le respondí — es que ya no puedo callarme más, Te amo, y te necesito, aunque por el momento no me atrevo a irme contigo, necesito saber que te puedo llamar de vez en cuando y que tú vas a estar ahí.

No me contesto, me volvió a besar. Y después como yo lo seguía mirando como exigiendo una respuesta.

— Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Y yo también Te amo. — me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Primero nos registramos en el hotel, ¿prefieres una o dos habitaciones, AMOR? —me pregunto.

— Una está bien, no me puedo quedar, debo regresar a Mystic Falls cuanto antes. — respondí con un poco de tristeza.

—Está bien, una será, yo tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo. — me dijo también con tristeza, aunque un instante después había cambiado la cara mostrando de nuevo esa media sonrisa suya; termino diciendo. — Entonces más vale que disfrutemos de nuestro día.

Llegamos al hotel el Ritz-Carlton Buckhead. El hotel más caro en Atlanta. Típico de él, pensé. Se bajó del auto, y sin esperar a que el botones me abriera la puerta lo hizo él, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Quizás pueda escucharse mal si lo digo en voz alta pero Tyler nunca había hecho eso, yo siempre había tenido que abrir mi puerta y bajar sola.

— Gracias, Klaus. — dije sonriendo, tomando su mano.

— De nada AMOR —me respondió con una sonrisa y un beso tierno.

— Buenos días, ¿me encargo del equipaje? — pregunta el botones un poco molesto porque Klaus no lo había dejado abrir mi puerta.

— Buenos días. Baja el equipaje y la hielera, sin revisar nada, y no prestes atención a los vasos. También bájalos. — Respondió usando la compulsión con el botones.

Nos acercamos a la recepción, para registrarnos. Mientras el botones nos seguía de cerca con nuestro equipaje.

— Buenos días, bienvenidos al Ritz- Carlton Buckhead, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? — Pregunto la recepcionista.

— Una Suite Ritz-Carlton, dos personas, por favor. Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson. —dijo Klaus a la encargada en la recepción.

— ¿Pago en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito, Señor Mikaelson? — pregunto la señorita.

—Tarjeta de crédito, cuenta abierta, posibilidad de firmar compras. — respondió el entregándole la tarjeta a la recepcionista. —

— O.K. alguna identificación, por favor. —

— Claro, aquí tiene, AMOR, tu identificación. — volteo a decirme, esperando que yo sacara mi licencia, y le entrego ambas a la señorita.

—Mmm, Nueva Orleans, Luisiana y Mystic Falls, Virginia. — dijo, después de un rato nos acercó un hoja impresa — O.K bien, firme, aquí Señor Mikaelson — dijo señalando un cuadro en la hoja, para luego volverse a mí — Y usted Señorita Forbes, firme aquí, eso sería todo, aquí tienen sus llaves. — hizo un seña al botones este se acercó.

— Por favor, síganme. — nos dijo el botones. Yo estaba impresionada, nunca había llegado a un hotel tan lujoso.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, era una habitación enorme, con unas vistas majestuosas de la ciudad, Área de música con un sistema de audio impresionante y un piano de cola, ¡un piano de cola!, una pantalla plana de 42" en el salón, un comedor formal con capacidad para ¿ocho?, incluso había una mesa de billar y una despensa para mayordomo con electrodomésticos marca "Viking", con entrada de servicio independiente. Finalmente llegamos al dormitorio en suite con una cama King Size, con ducha de lujo, chorros para el cuerpo empotrados en la pared y rociador de mano, y una tina de baño adyacente, con un segundo baño completo y tocador separado.

— ¿Desean servicio de mayordomo? — Pregunto el botones antes de retirarse.

Klaus volteo a mirarme como esperando que yo respondiera yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente impresionada. Y es que si su plan era impresionarme, lo había logrado. Todo esto era magnifico como un cuento de hadas.

— ¿Tenemos que decidir ahorita o podemos hacerlo más tarde? — pregunto Klaus finalmente.

— Pueden hacerlo más tarde, solo tienen que llamar a recepción y les enviaran uno. Si desean conocer la ciudad o alguna recomendación sobre los espectáculos, no duden en llamar al concierge. Disfruten su estancia. —

Yo seguía boqui abierta, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Él se acercó y me beso. — ¿Bajamos a comer algo, o quieres descansar?—

— Bajamos a comer — respondí tímidamente, yo siendo tímida, y casi sin palabras, esto es increíble. Y es que me lo habían dicho varias veces ya yo casi nunca me callaba.

Y en el elevador nos besamos de nuevo con pasión, llegamos a uno de los comedores del hotel, un restaurante llamado "The Café", nos pasaron el menú, nada en ese menú costaba menos de 35 dólares.

— No te fijes en los precios y pide algo —

Me decidí por el desayuno Morning Wellness (Bienestar matutino), él pidió el Buckhead Breakfast (desayuno Buckhead). Mientras desayunamos comenzamos, más bien comencé, a hablar de todo y de nada importante.

— Katherine, tenía una hija, Tyler la mordió, ella había secuestrado a Matt. Se murió, y nadie le dijo nada a Tyler. Ah, y Katherine provoco que Tyler, y por ende todos los demás supieran lo que paso en el bosque. —

— ¿Y te han reclamado? — me pregunto, parecía preocupado.

— Nadie solo Tyler — le dije, dándome cuenta que ninguno de mis amigos había puesto ninguna objeción a que yo estuviera enamorada de él.

— Bien, ¿entonces por qué no vienes conmigo a Nueva Orleans? — me pregunto.

Continúe hablando sin contestar su pregunta — Elena y Damon fueron inyectados por un doctor loco con un virus que los hacía alimentarse de vampiros, hasta matarlos, pero conseguí la cura. Los viajeros quieren terminar con una maldición que los mantiene separados, y el otro lado se está cayendo a pedazos, por culpa de un tal Markos que es líder de los viajeros. Creo que ahorita no puedo ir a Nueva Orleans. — termine diciendo.

— mmm ya veo, bueno Nueva Orleans no está del todo tranquila. — dijo como tratando de no abrumarme con sus problemas. Demostrándome que los híbridos originales e ingleses hacían lo que los híbridos americanos y los vampiros europeos no sabían hacer, ESCUCHAR.

Terminamos el desayuno y me dijo que lo subiera al cuarto un rato que el preguntaría a donde podíamos ir, me dijo que conocía la cuidad pero nunca la había visitado en plan romántico.

Regreso a la habitación.

— ¿Trajiste traje de baño, AMOR? — Pregunto.

—No, cariño — le conteste, él me sonrió. Era la primera vez que yo le decía así.

— Bajemos a comprar unos, iremos a una playa artificial que se llama Sun Valley Beach en Powder Springs.

Bajamos compramos trajes de baño, yo compre un hermoso bikini con lentejuelas tricolor, amarillo, rosa y menta. El compro un traje de baño en color azul gris como sus ojos. Y nos fuimos a Sun Valley Beach, una hermosa zona de madera rodeando una piscina de casi dos hectáreas bordeado por playa artificial. Nos relajamos, y nadamos un poco incluso nos deslizamos por los toboganes de agua. Nos divertimos, nos besamos y luego antes de regresar al hotel paramos a comer en un restaurante con sillas a fuera, relajado, informal, el Atkins Park Restaurant, la comida fue deliciosa. Cuando terminamos de comer. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo a la tienda de al lado.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces? — pregunte riendo.

— Vamos de compras — me respondió, levantando los hombros— escoge algo.

— Gracias, pero tú también escogerás algo — le respondí.

Escogí un Cameo Aurora Dress, con el abrigo a juego, combinaba perfecto con las sandalias y el sombrero rosa que yo ya traía, agregue unos SunPocket Tobago en Crystal Pink. Él escogió un Nudie Thin Finn Dry Gris Oscuro con una NIcholas K‑Decker T en color granito, con sus mocasines se veía estupendo. Está de más decir que "convenció" al vendedor de que nos dejara cambiar ahí mismo.

— Vamos al jardín botánico y más tarde iremos al hotel para arreglarnos e ir a un concierto o al cine y luego a cenar. ¿Quieres que hablemos a la aerolínea para reservar los vuelos de mañana por la mañana? — me pregunto.

— Mejor hablamos de una vez, no vaya a ser que mañana tengamos que llegar al aeropuerto y usar la compulsión con la del check in, para conseguir un lugar en el avión — Me reí.

Él se rio también. — Bueno, sí… ¿Delta Airlines?, para confirmar una salida de Atlanta, Georgia a Richmond Virginia, ¿Qué horarios tiene? — mientras esperaba respuestas me beso. — 10:25 am y 12:08 pm, permítame, un momento.

— 12:08 pm está bien para mí, así podemos desayunar juntos — le dije con un mirada seductora y picara.

— 12:08 está bien por favor, clave de boleto abierto A05KHK… sí, primera clase. Y otro de Atlanta, Georgia a Nueva Orleans, Luisiana… si… 13:50 perfecto… clave de boleto abierto B32ZRS… sí, primera clase, gracias. — colgó el teléfono mirándome con una sonrisa. — Ahora al jardín botánico — dijo abriéndome la puerta del coche para que subiera.

El Jardín Botánico de Atlanta es hermoso un excelente sitio para pasear en pareja, riendo, jugando, correteándonos el uno al otro, rodeados de orquídeas, azucenas y rosas. Me sentía totalmente liberada, me sentí como una princesa de cuento de hadas del brazo de su príncipe azul. Y es que él es, maravilloso, atento, sabe escuchar, y es espontaneo, aunque impulsivo. Y es que puedo decir que conmigo, Klaus es una persona totalmente diferente a la que todos conocen, conmigo es tierno, cariñoso, caballeroso, espontaneo (y ya lo volví a decir, bien digo que cuando pienso en él se me van las cabras de repente), le gusta consentirme, bueno eso ahora que le dije que lo amo, sin embargo conmigo siempre había sido diferente. Con el me sentía viva, segura. Tal como decía Elena se sentía ella con Damon, con la diferencia de que nosotros no peleábamos, ¿será porque no lo he visto rodeado de sus conocidos? Espero que no, espero que nunca tenga yo que reprocharle nada.

Regresamos al hotel nos dimos un baño, entre risas y salpicones, besos y abrazos e hicimos el amor, para terminar arreglándonos, para ir al cine no sin antes tomar un poco de sangre que ya habíamos colocado en el refrigerador.

Llegamos al cine y entramos a ver la película, una romántica, él la escogió, otro punto a su favor. Termino la película, fuimos a cenar, a Melting Pot, cuatro clases de fondue, luz de velas y vino tinto, servidos en una mesita en un pequeño lounge privado, solo para dos. Antes que termináramos de cenar, saco de su saco una caja con un moño y me lo dio.

— Toma, AMOR. Te compre un regalo. — me dijo mientras me entregaba la caja y me daba un beso.

Lo mire sorprendida, mientras retiraba el moño de la caja y la habría para descubrir una pulsera Brie Lewis Design color coral. — Gracias. — le dije con una sonrisa.

— Una baratija — me dijo.

No pude evitar agregar con una pequeña risita. — Por lo menos esta no la robaste. — Él rio también. Se estaba dando cuenta que conmigo en realidad no importaba el valor monetario del regalo. Sino que eran los pequeños detalles como este o su dibujo los que yo apreciaba más. No quiero decir que no me gustaba que me rodeara de lujos, eso me encantaba solo que no me gustaba que sintiera que podía comprar mi compañía o mi cariño.

Regresamos al hotel, entre besos, apapachos y arrumacos. Ya en la habitación comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas, mientras nos besábamos con pasión, nuestras bocas unidas, me cargo hasta la cama, comenzó a besarme, los labios, el cuello, los senos, deteniéndose un poco para mordisquearlos entre pequeños gruñidos, y quejidos. Decía mi nombre, y me susurraba te amos, yo hacía lo mismo entre suspiros decía su nombre y también le decía que lo amo. Seguía mordisqueando mis senos, alternadamente para luego regresar a mi boca mientras sus dedos tocaban mi vagina, ya totalmente mojada por la excitación, hice gala de mi fuerza vampírica y me coloque sobre él, provocando que me penetrara, al ritmo que yo quería. Lo jale hacia mí para sentarnos y llegamos al clímax abrazados en esta posición. Seguimos haciendo el amor, hasta que nos venció el cansancio y nos quedamos dormidos y es que él es un verdadero salvaje bajo las sabanas.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos, ordenamos desayuno a la habitación. Desayunamos delicioso para que luego salir un rato de paseo al centro de la ciudad. Se acercaba el momento de la despedida. Llegamos al aeropuerto. Íbamos en total silencio. Hasta que finalmente él se decidió a romperlo.

— Supongo que esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, ¿verdad? — me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

— Sí, hasta pronto, AMOR. — le conteste. Soltando mis manos para abrazarlo. Y comencé a llorar. Dicho, la neurótica chillona dentro de mí salió a la superficie. No podía más, no quería irme, no quería regresar a Mystic Falls, pero tenía que. Y se lo confesé. — ¡rompí tu dibujo! — sollocé.

— Calma, AMOR. — me respondió acariciando mi pelo. — no te preocupes, te hare otro, y una pintura para tu cumpleaños. ¿Puedo enviarte un regalo de cumpleaños, verdad?— me preguntó mientras sus labios apenas y tocaban los míos, esto me tranquilizo de verdad.

Comencé a besarlo, no me quería separar de él. — TE AMO — le dije.

— Promete que te mantendrás en contacto. —me dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

— y tú ahora… me vas a prometer, que siempre oye lo bien siempre, aunque estemos separados en la distancia, vamos a estar juntos en el corazón, que nunca me vas a dejar ir, siempre vas a estar para mí, a una llamada de distancia O.K. —le dije tratando de no llorar.

Él solo asintió, y me beso apasionadamente, no tenía que decir más, sin embargo. — Tienes que abordar el avión. Hasta pronto. AMOR, también TE AMO — me dijo con ojos vidriosos.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go_


End file.
